Casi Perfecto
by Krimhild
Summary: Snape ha sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort y lleva una vida relativamente normal. En vísperas de su matrimonio recibe la visita del mejor amigo de su futura esposa, lo que le reflota algunos malos recuerdos del pasado.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, bla, bla... salvo Evelyn Black, creación de Lady Macbeth 1755 www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/1034506/Lady-Macbeth-1755 y Emmet Finnerty, que es mío.

Este es un fic que le debía a Lady Macbeth desde hace varios meses, basado en su universo alterno que tiene como protagonista a Severus Snape, que habría sobrevivido al ataque de Voldemort (Más referencias en su perfil). La idea era escribir una historia basada en alguna canción de una lista en especial, yo escogí Losing my religion de R.E.M.

* * *

- Vaya, realmente esta visita te tiene ansiosa –Un leve dejo de molestia tiñó la voz de Severus Snape – Ya has revisado tres veces la mesa y no veo que haga falta nada para la hora del té. Además, miras cada treinta segundos a la puerta.

- Sev, ya te he explicado que es importante para mí que lo conozcas. Es mi mejor amigo desde… desde que mi hermano murió – respondió Evelyn. Intentó relajarse sobre su asiento al advertir cierta exasperación en Snape. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la paciencia ante las cosas triviales no era una de sus virtudes. Parecía guardarla mezquinamente para ocasiones que en verdad ameritaran tenerla.

- Lo sé, lo sé…

- Sólo te pido que seas amable – añadió Evelyn con una pizca de malicia – y que no te comportes como lo hiciste con esos ex alumnos tuyos que me presentaste en Hogsmeade para San Valentín…

- Si te refieres a esa cotorra parlanchina que responde al nombre de Hermione Granger y su torpe novio pelirrojo Weasley… en primer lugar, no fue mi intención presentártelos. No me quedó más alternativa considerando que prácticamente chocamos con ellos, que estaban plantados en la mitad del camino como si hubiesen visto un zombie, y en segundo lu…

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero – le interrumpió la mujer – Fuiste rudo y grosero con ellos. No comprendo como puedes llamar "cotorra parlanchina" a una chica tan inteligente y encantadora como la señorita Granger…

- Lo hice, lo hago y continuaré llamándola así. Ya quisiera verte teniéndola de alumna y soportando sus incesantes intervenciones y su anhelo de sobresalir entre los demás… - Snape alzó una mano y movió repetidamente la punta de los dedos empinándose un poco sobre su silla pero sin levantarse del todo, tal como había visto hacer a Hermione durante seis largos años, cada vez que no podía resistirse a responder una pregunta – Es una insufrible sabelotodo.

- Vamos, Sev, es una muchacha adorable…

- …y supongo que tu opinión no está influenciada por el hecho de que luego de que la cotorra esa se repusiera de la impresión de saber que eres mi prometida, se diera cuenta de que ha leído todas tus publicaciones y te pidiera que le autografiaras dos ejemplares…

- …no guarda absolutamente ninguna relación con eso – contestó Evelyn, sin que su sonrisa se alterara un ápice – Creo que no has sabido valorarla. Yo habría agradecido tener un alumno con la mitad de la inteligencia y el entusiasmo de la señorita Granger…

- Ahora sólo falta que me hables de la gran capacidad intelectual de Ron Weasley, un sangre limpia cuya novia hija de muggles sabe más acerca del mundo de los magos que él mismo.

Evelyn frunció el ceño.

- Nunca comprenderé esas formas de referirse a las personas que tienen ustedes. Me parece que marcan diferencias francamente detestables…

El timbre interrumpió el discurso igualitario de Evelyn. Ella dio un brinco como impulsada por un resorte, y de tres zancadas estaba ante la puerta, girando la manija. Lo que sucedió a continuación dejó a Snape de una pieza. Como si sus neuronas hubiesen dejado de hacer sinapsis luego de que su prometida se abalanzara sobre el sujeto que apareció de pie en el umbral, colgándose de su cuello.

- ¡Emmet! – la escuchó exclamar alegremente.

Y como si eso fuera poco, el tipejo respondió con la misma efusividad.

- ¡Lyn, cariño!

"_¿Lyn, cariño…?" _

Es curioso como hechos aparentemente tan insignificantes pueden traer a la memoria sensaciones tan fuerte y de forma tan violenta. Porque cuando el recién llegado alzó a Evelyn por la cintura y la hizo girar dos veces sobre sí mismo, para luego depositar un apretado y largo beso en su mejilla, ya no era Evelyn. Era Lily. Lily y el estúpido petulante James Potter. O quizás no era Lily, era la sensación de la mujer que amaba despreciándolo y prefiriendo a otro frente a sus narices. Habían pasado décadas desde la última vez que se sintiera de esa forma. Sin embargo podía reconocer la misma emoción que lo carcomía por dentro dejándole un agujero en medio del pecho. Y tal como entonces, lo único que pudo hacer fue… nada. Nada, salvo envidiar la atractiva estampa del sujeto en cuestión. Independiente de su rostro de armónicas facciones y su cuerpo alto y esbelto, y sonrisa de actor de cine, tenía "ese no se qué", ese aspecto "casual" que no habría sido capaz de definir pero que indiscutiblemente resultaba atractivo para las mujeres. ¿Era ese corte de cabello ordenadamente desordenado, o la ropa sencilla e informal que le calzaba mejor que al resto de los mortales? ¿Era esa asquerosa seguridad en sí mismo que proyectaba, como si se supiera irresistible?

- ¡Te ves estupendo, como siempre!

- En cambio tú estás más guapa que la última vez que nos vimos.

- Lo dices por adularme.

- Cariño, ya sabes que a ti nunca te miento…

La sonrisita bobalicona con que Evelyn lo miraba casi lo saca de sus casillas. No podía creer que su propia novia le estuviera coqueteando a otro hombre delante suyo. Menos aún tratándose de Evelyn. No, Evelyn no era así, sin embargo…

- Ya lo discutiremos después, ahora, las presentaciones de rigor. Emmet, él es Severus Snape, mi novio. Sev, te presento a Emmet Finnerty, mi mejor amigo.

Y Evelyn, con el mayor de los descaros, pretendía que después de lo que acababa de presenciar, estrechara la mano que le tendía el tipejo aquel. Diablos, hasta sus manos estaban impecablemente cuidadas.

- Un placer, como supondrás, Lyn me ha hablado con mucho entusiasmo de ti – dijo exhibiendo sus dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados en una sonrisa pedante. Como Snape no atinara a reaccionar, añadió – Puedes llamarme Fin.

Snape extendió su brazo como un autómata y le apretó la mano, deseando haber aplicado fuerza suficiente para fracturarle cada una de las falanges. Consideró aún más ofensivo que ambos estuvieran demasiado entusiasmados con el reencuentro como para darse cuenta de que él no había dicho absolutamente nada.

Emmet alabó insistentemente las habilidades culinarias de Evelyn, quien había preparado las galletas favoritas de su amigo, acompañadas de un té verde japonés Houjicha, comprado especialmente para él. Todo especialmente para él. ¿Acaso el vestido café moro ceñido al cuerpo también era para él? Severus no podía quitarles los ojos de encima. El cuadro era perfecto. Hasta físicamente combinaban. Su preciosa Evelyn, el tal Fin y un par de críos lindos podrían haber aparecido en un aviso de carretera que promocionara un nuevo condominio con áreas verdes y aire puro, lejos de las tensiones de la ciudad. Se sintió pequeño, como si la silla fuera absorbiéndolo poco a poco. Reemplazó mentalmente la imagen de Fin en el aviso imaginario por la suya, y el resultado era desastroso. No sólo no se consideraba ni medianamente agraciado, sino que además le habría sido imposible sonreír de ese modo. No habría convencido a nadie de que comprara una puta casa por más que intentara parecer el feliz padre de una feliz familia. Él no era Emmet Finnerty, el señor perfecto.

Incluso si Fin no hubiese sido indiscutiblemente atractivo, Severus hubiese querido rebanarle el pescuezo de todas maneras. Le afectaba mucho más comprobar lo mucho que conocía a Evelyn. Como sintonizaban con tanta armonía. Esto fue lo que hizo crecer y crecer el agujero en medio de su pecho hasta que se extendió incluso más allá de su propio cuerpo. Se completaban las frases mutuamente, y hablaban de historias que sólo ellos conocían sin tomarse la molestia de explicarle nada. Como si no estuviera. Como si no existiera. Pasada media hora ya ni siquiera podía prestar atención a lo que hablaban. Oía retazos de frases sin comprender su significado… "cuéntame de Cat, ¿Qué tal han estado las niñas?" "Sí, Grecia a estado genial, cuando terminemos de tomar el té te mostraré las fotografías" "Doug no debe haber estado muy contento de que te ausentaras tanto tiempo…"

Sí, lo mismo que entonces. Después de que Lily cedió al insistente galanteo del estúpido Potter. Cuando dejó de dirigirle la palabra, cuando lo ignoró como un trasto viejo mientras se paseaba por todo Hogwarts de la mano de ese imbécil… ¿Es que nadie más se daba cuenta de que era un abusón, un prepotente? ¿Acaso lo único que importaba era ser agradable a la vista? ¿Para el resto, para lo que eran como él no cabía una mirada cariñosa ni una sonrisa?

- ¿… otra taza de té, Sev?

- ¿Ah?

- Que si deseas otra taza de té, Sev.

Snape miró su taza vacía. No recordaba haberla bebido. Al parecer también había comido varias galletas.

- Sí, gracias.

- Te las acabado en un segundo – dijo Evelyn mientras vertía el brebaje – Ya sé que prefieres el té negro, pero no se puede negar que esta es una variedad deliciosa.

Severus intentó atrapar la mirada de su prometida, pero ella tenía los ojos clavados en la taza para no derramar el contenido de la tetera. Intentó atraerla mentalmente cuando ella volvió a sentarse en su sitio…

- Con el té siempre dejo que me sorprendas – intervino Fin – nunca me has hecho una mala recomendación.

Y fue Fin quien atrajo hacia él los ojos brillantes de alegría de Evelyn.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se levantaron para ir al living, pero de pronto se encontró sentado revisando un álbum de fotografías tomadas en Grecia y Turquía.

- ¡…Por supuesto que me encantaría!

- Entonces es cosa de ponernos de acuerdo. Con gusto me repetiría el viaje. Si nos organizamos los tiempos podríamos ir los cuatro. Aunque ya hubieras querido que fuésemos solo los dos de luna de miel.

- Jaja, no me salgas con esas tonterías – río Evelyn muy sonrojada - ¿Qué dices Sev?

Severus levantó la vista de una fotografía que capturaba una impresionante toma del Partenón a la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Hacer este mismo recorrido, por Grecia y Turquía en nuestras próximas vacaciones, con Fin y Doug. Será grandioso, ¿no te parece?

A estas alturas el sólo hecho de incluirlo en el viaje le pareció insultante, pero se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y volver a clavar la vista en el álbum.

- ¿Te sucede algo, Sev?

Ah, por fin la señorita coqueteo-con-mi-mejor-amigo-"asílellamanahora"-frente-a-mi-novio se dignaba a prestarle atención. Negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa se había borrado súbitamente del rostro de Evelyn, siendo reemplazada por una expresión que denotaba algo de inquietud.

- Fin, cariño, ¿no deseas otra taza de té?

- Me vendría muy bien preciosa.

Entre esto y tener un puñal clavado en el vientre no había mucha diferencia. El equivalente exacto habría sido que ahora Evelyn se lo retorciera de un lado a otro antes de retirarlo.

- Iré a poner un poco más de agua, Sev, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme?

Él la siguió sin decir palabra. Ella vertió agua caliente sobre la tetera y luego lo enfrentó con molestia.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Sev? Sólo te pedí que fueras amable…

- ¿Y no lo he sido? – preguntó él entre dientes.

- ¡Te has comportado de un modo espantosamente hosco!

- ¡Me he comportado como un caballero considerando el calibre de lo que he tenido que presenciar!

- ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? – Evelyn alzó la voz, y Severus se indignó aún más de que pretendiera hacerse la ofendida.

- ¿De qué hablo? – exclamó Severus - ¿Te parece poco invitar a este tipo a mi propia casa para coquetearle frente a mis narices? ¿Pretendes que me trague eso de que vivieron durante tres años juntos en Dublín como amigos, que nunca sucedió nada entre ustedes? Por favor… basta en fijarse cómo se miran.

- Cariño, estás en un gravísimo error…

- ¡No me llames cariño!

- ¡Sev!

- ¡Me has ignorado sistemáticamente durante toda la velada!

Evelyn abrió la boca y la cerró. Suspiró.

- Yo no soy Lily, Sev – dijo tristemente.

- Pues estás actuando peor que ella.

- ¿Has escuchado siquiera algo de lo que hemos hablado Fin y yo? ¡He tratado de integrarte durante toda la tarde y tú no acusaste recibo!

- Eso… eso no es verdad…

- ¿Acaso no has oído lo de Doug?

- ¿Quién es Doug?

- Dios Santo, ¿en qué planeta has estado esta tarde? ¡Es su pareja, Sev!

- ¿La pareja de quién?

- La pareja de Emmet. Emmet es gay.

El agujero en su pecho se estrechó y se estrechó hasta desaparecer. Al mismo tiempo, un cono creció sobre su cabeza, y cuando la hubo cubierto por completo surgieron unas grandes letras que anunciaban "IDIOTA" en neón intermitente.

- Gay… - repitió sin rastro de su ira anterior.

- Gay – repitió Evelyn, quien aparentemente acababa de tragarse el enojo de Severus – Fin ha sido muy considerado al no ofenderse por tu comportamiento tan grosero.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Me he pasado todo este tiempo pensando que tú y él… vamos, es extraño eso de ser tan cercanos, tan amigos, que hubiesen vivido juntos durante tanto tiempo y nunca…

- ¡Pensé que te lo había dicho! Además, es bastante evidente.

- Él insinuó que te gustaba…

- Tenía nueve años, Sev.

"IDIOTA" fue rodeado por un rectángulo de luces luminosas que cambiaban de color en cada destello.

- Yo…

- Cariño, Emmet es mi mejor amigo. Es casi como de mi familia. Nos conocemos desde niños, nos hemos apoyado en las buenas y en las malas. Él me ayudó a enfrentar la muerte de mi hermano. Yo le ayudé a enfrentar a su familia cuando decidió asumir su homosexualidad. Ha sido y siempre será parte importante de mi vida. Y es total y definitivamente gay. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti.

- ¿Serías tan amable de repetir la última parte?

Evelyn lo abrazó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

- "Es total y definitivamente gay. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti."

- Menudo papelón el que he hecho – murmuró Snape, entre aliviado y avergonzado.

- Sí, menudo papelón. Por eso mismo ahora vas a disculparte.

- ¿Es necesario?

- Por supuesto que sí, ¿o acaso crees que no se ha dado cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder?

- Pero no creo que…

Los ojos de Evelyn se entrecerraron peligrosamente y su boca formó una línea recta y apretada

- AHORA. Y le llevas el té – añadió luego de servir una taza.

Snape cogió la bandeja y se dirigió resignadamente al living. Dejó la taza frente a Emmet y se sentó a su lado, observando con mucha atención la punta de sus zapatos.

- No te lo había dicho, ¿verdad?

- No – Snape reconstruyó toda la velada y la versión de Evelyn cobraba sentido a cada segundo. Sobre todo cuando se fijó que Emmet tenía mejor gusto para vestir que su propia novia y que sus uñas pulidas y recortadas cuidadosamente habían sido objeto de una manicure. Que entre los retazos de conversación que recordaba había mencionado que su autor favorito era Wilde y le encantaban las películas de romanos. Era sumar dos más dos.

- Debió habértelo dicho – dijo dando un suspiro y sonriendo con cordialidad. Snape intentó buscar algún rastro de soberbia en su rostro y no lo encontró.

- Lo… lamento… - murmuró como si hubiese parido cada palabra.

- No hay problema. Además lo entiendo, no todos los días te encuentras con una mujer como mi querida Lyn. Si yo fuera tú, la acompañaría a todos lados con una escopeta cargada. En todo caso, no deberías desconfiar de ella. Realmente te ama.

- Bueno, la situación daba para pensar…

- NO, no, olvidemos el asunto. Hemos partido con el pie izquierdo, pero podemos empezar de nuevo – y le extendió la mano amistosamente. Snape la estrechó.

- Agradezco que seas tan comprensivo…

Emmet le miró con picardía y le tomó por el antebrazo.

- Una última cosa, por si acaso, y para el registro. No eres mi tipo.

Entonces se alegró de no ser Emmet Finnerty, el señor casi perfecto. Y le alivió no ser de su gusto.


End file.
